The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the locking mechanism having a housing, a latch which is mounted pivotably on the housing and is intended for locking with a mating element, and at least one securing element which is likewise mounted pivotably on the housing and, by interaction with the latch, secures a locked state, the locking mechanism being attachable to a structural part.
In the case of a known locking mechanism of the type described immediately above, the latch and two securing elements are arranged within a substantially closed housing. The completely operative locking mechanism which also already has its full strength is then attached as a whole to a structural part, for example an adaptation part, or directly to a supporting part of the structure.